Friday the 13th/Characters
A ; Alice Hardy: : Alice Hardy was one of the first counselors at the newly re-opened Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. She was romantically linked with owner Steve Christy. Alice is responsible for beheading Pamela Voorhees. Two months later, she was attacked and killed in her home by Pamela's surviving son Jason Voorhees. Jason killed Alice by driving a screwdriver into her temple. (Friday the 13th; Friday the 13th Part 2) ; Annie: Annie was hired by Steve Christy to work as a cook at the newly re-opened Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. While hitchhiking across town, she accepted a ride from a man named Enos and received a warning from Crazy Ralph about the camp's alleged "death curse". After Enos dropped her off, she caught a second ride from Pamela Voorhees who told her the story of her son Jason. Realizing that Pamela intended on killing her, Annie dove from the moving vehicle and tried to flee. Pamela caught up with her and slit her throat with a hunting knife. (Friday the 13th (1980)); Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Vol 1 2) B ; Bill: Bill was one of seven camp counselors hired by Steve Christy to help renovate Camp Crystal Lake for its 1979 re-opening. On June 13th, on the night of a huge storm, Bill spent the evening playing Strip Monopoly with Alice Hardy and her friend Brenda. Bill was later murdered by Pamela Voorhees who slit his throat with a hunting knife then pinned his body to the wall of a cabin with several arrows. (Friday the 13th (1980) ; Brenda: was one of seven camp counselors hired by Steve Christy to help renovate Camp Crystal Lake for its 1979 re-opening. On June 13th, on the night of a huge storm, Brenda spent the evening playing Strip Monopoly with Alice Hardy and her friend Bill. Afterward, she returned to her cabin where she imagined hearing the sound of a child's voice coming from outside. Going out into the night to investigate, she came upon Pamela Voorhees who murdered her through an unspecified means. Pamela then hurled Brenda's body through the window of a cabin as a means of terrorizing Alice Hardy - the only counselor left alive at Crystal Lake. (Friday the 13th (1980)) C ; Crazy Ralph: : Crazy Ralph was a doomsayer who lived in the town of Crystal Lake. He would ride his bicycle to the campground warning young counselors of the "death curse" plaguing the area. Jason killed Ralph by strangling him with a sharp chain. (Friday the 13th; Friday the 13th Part 2) ; Creighton Duke: : Creighton Duke was a bounty hunter hired by American Casefile to provide irrefutable proof of the death of Jason Voorhees. Armed with a unique perspective on the Voorhees story, Creighton sought to enlist the aid of Jason's half-sister Diana Kimble, knowing that only one of Voorhees blood could stop Jason once and for all. When Diana was killed, Creighton went to her daughter, Jessica. He provided Jessica with a mystical dagger required to kill Jason. Jason tracked Creighton and Jessica down and killed Duke by snapping his spine. (Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday) D ; Deputy Winslow: Deputy Winslow found Jeff and Sandra sneaking around the forbidden Camp Crystal Lake. He brought them back to their employer, Paul Holt, and encouraged him to reprimand them. Winslow later saw Jason Voorhees in the woods and tracked him to his cabin. Voorhees killed Winslow by striking him across the back of the head with a claw hammer. (Friday the 13th Part 2) ; Dorf: Dorf was a motorcycle police officer who rode up to Camp Crystal Lake to investigate reports of Crazy Ralph loitering about the site spreading his doomsayer rhetoric. He spoke with several of the camp counselors before receiving a call from the police chief. Unwilling to "keep the Chief waiting", Officer Dorf rode off. E F G H I J ; Jack Marand: : Jack Marand was one of seven camp counselors hired by Steve Christy to help renovate Camp Crystal Lake for its 1979 re-opening. He was romantically tied to a woman named Marcie Stanler. Jack was killed by Pamela Voorhees who pierced his throat with the tip of an arrow. (Friday the 13th (1980)) ; Jason Voorhees: : Jason Voorhees was a demented serial killer who lived in the wilderness surrounding Camp Crystal Lake. Legend has it that Jason drowned in the lake in 1956, but somehow survived, living alone in the woods for many years. After seeing his mother decapitated by a young camp counselor in 1979, Jason took his revenge; a revenge that evolved into a string of mass murderers against anyone who dared to intrude upon his territory. When Jason was killed by young Tommy Jarvis, everyone thought the nightmare was over. A few years later however, a lightning bolt struck Voorhees' corpse, reanimating him as an undead, psychotic killer. More powerful than ever, Jason continued his violent rampage, eventually amassing a body count that numbered in the hundreds. ; Jeff: Jeff was one of the camp counselors at the Camp Crystal Lake Counselor Training Center in 1984. He was romantically linked to a woman named Sandra, and was a close friend of another counselor named Ted. Jeff and Sandra disobeyed the orders of their employer Paul Holt and ventured into the restricted areas of the camp where Pamela Voorhees had killed several counselors just five years prior. As punishment, Holt had Jeff and Sandra stay behind while the other counselors went into town for a "final night out" before the summer season. That evening, Jason Voorhees murdered both Jeff and Sandra by impaling them with a spear in their room while the two were making love. (Friday the 13th Part 2) ; Jesse: Jesse was a small child who lived in the town of Crystal Lake. While playing in the rain and singing "Itsy Bitsy Spider", Jesse had a chance encounter with "the prowler", but had no idea that the man who crossed his path was in fact Jason Voorhees. Jesse's mother called him to come inside moments later. (Friday the 13th Part 2) K L M ; Maxwell: Max was a friend of Ted's who owned a gas station and drove a tow truck. Max conspired with Ted to play a prank on friends Jeff and Sandra by towing Jeff's truck after they arrived in town. (Friday the 13th Part 2) N ; Ned Rubinstein: Ned was one of seven camp counselors hired by Steve Christy to help renovate Camp Crystal Lake for its 1979 re-opening. A light-hearted prankster, Ned incurred the scorn of a motorcycle cop named Officer Dorf. He was later killed by Pamela Voorhees who slit his throat with a hunting knife. She left his body in the bunk of a cabin later used by Jack Marand and Marcie Stanler. (Friday the 13th (1980)) O P ; Pamela Voorhees: : Pamela Voorhees was the wife of Elias Voorhees and the mother of Jason Voorhees. Following the 1956 drowning accident that resulted in the apparent death of her son, Pamela went insane and became obsessed with seeking revenge against anything and anyone associated with Camp Crystal Lake - the place where her son had "died". In 1958, she murdered two camp counselors named Barry and Claudette and Camp Crystal Lake was closed soon after. In 1979, when Steve Christy attempted to re-open the camp, Pamela went on a rampage, killing seven people including Steve Christy. One of the camp counselors, Alice Hardy, ended Pamela's spree by beheading her with a machete on the shore of the lake. Her son Jason, who was actually still alive, witnessed his mother's murder and kept her head, using it as the centerpiece of a shrine he erected in her honor. (Friday the 13th (1980)) ; Paul Holt: : Paul Holt was the manager of the Counselor Training Center on the opposite side of Crystal Lake, across from "Camp Blood", the scene of the original 1979 murders. Holt was romantically linked to one of his staff members, Ginny Field, though he tried to be discrete about their relationship in front of his employees. On their first night as a group, Holt regaled his charges with the legend of Jason Voorhees, but reminded them that the closed down section of the camp was off-limits. Despite this, two of his counselors, Jeff and Sandra, disobeyed orders and were caught snooping around the old campground. As punishment, Paul made Jeff and Sandra stay behind at the site while the rest of the group enjoyed one final night on the town before the summer season. When Jason Voorhees began stalking Ginny Field, Paul came to her rescue and fought against him. Jason eventually got the upper hand however and brutalized Holt, likely killing him. Paul's remains were never discovered and his final fate remains unclear. (Friday the 13th Part 2) Q R S ; Sandra Dier: Sandra was one of the camp counselors at the Camp Crystal Lake Counselor Training Center in 1984. She was romantically linked to a man named Jeff, and was a close friend of another counselor named Ted.. Sandra and Jeff disobeyed the orders of their employer Paul Holt and ventured into the restricted areas of the camp where Pamela Voorhees had killed several counselors just five years prior. As punishment, Holt had Jeff and Sandra stay behind while the other counselors went into town for a "final night out" before the summer season. That evening, Jason Voorhees murdered both Jeff and Sandra by impaling them with a spear in their room while the two were making love. (Friday the 13th Part 2) ; Scott: Scott was one of the camp counselors at the Camp Crystal Lake Counselor Training Center in 1984. He developed an interest in a fellow counselor named Terry and would often play pranks on her such as shooting her in the buttocks with a slingshot or stealing her clothes while she was skinny dipping. When Terry chased after Scott following the skinny dipping incident, Scott stumbled into a snare and was pulled up into the air. Angrily, he cursed his employer Paul Holt for setting the trap. When Terry went off to find something to cut him down with, Jason Voorhees approached and slit Scott's throat with his machete. (Friday the 13th Part 2) ; Steve Christy: : Steve Christy inherited Camp Crystal Lake from his family and attempted to reopen the camp in 1979. He hired a group of counselors to help him renovate the campground, including Alice Hardy with whom he shared a romantic relationship with. On June 13th, 1979, Steve Christy went into town to pick up some supplies. When he returned to the camp, he was murdered by Pamela Voorhees, a former employee of the campground. Pamela stabbed Steve in the stomach then suspended his body from a tree limb. (Friday the 13th (1980)) T ; Ted (I): Ted, sometimes referred to as "Teddy", was a fun-loving prankster and a counselor at the Camp Crystal Lake Counselor Training Center in 1984. Ted conspired to have his friend Jeff's truck towed moments after they arrived in town. On the first night of training, lead trainer Paul Holt entertained his charges by telling them the legend of Jason Voorhees. To punctuate the tale, Ted leaped out of the bushes wearing a fright-mask and carrying a spear, causing the rest of the counselors to scream. The following evening, Ted went into town for a "final night out" before the busy season with Paul and Ginny Field. Though Paul and Ginny returned to the campground, Ted elected to stay behind and thus was spared from the murderous rampage of the true Jason Voorhees. (Friday the 13th Part 2) U V ; Vicky: Vicky was one of the camp counselors at the Camp Crystal Lake Counselor Training Center in 1984. She was romantically linked to a crippled athlete named Mark. Vicky was the one who discovered the murdered bodies of fellow counselors Jeff and Sandra. Moments later, Jason Voorhees murdered her with a butcher knife. (Friday the 13th Part 2) W X Y Z ---- Category:Lists